deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Japhet vs Mogget
Description 2 powerful entities lie hidden within the guise of cats. But which had more power to hide? Interlude Wiz: The feline is often considered a symbol of mystery. A nocturnal creature that lurks in the dark. Boomstick: But these two go even further. The ones who lurk within the cat! Wiz: Like Japhet, the millenial firebird and guardian of Zone 2. Boomstick: And Mogget, the eternal servant of the Abhorsen! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Japhet Wiz: there is a proverb that reads "The road to Hell is paved with good intentions" Boomstick: And for Japhet, that couldn't be any more true Wiz: A young songbird assigned as the guardian of the 2nd Zone, Japhet dedicated himself to the happiness and safety of his citizens. All under his rule lived joyful, carefree lives. Boomstick: And then, as it always does, everything went to shit Wiz: The neurotic Elsens were quick to give in to constant fear and obsession with their own safety. Boomstick: I mean, hell, some of them couldn't even sit still without having a panic attack! Wiz: distraught and broken by the absence of happiness in his sector, Japhet slowly went mad. Boomstick: And then he got eaten by a cat! Wiz: Trapped within the cat Valerie and forced to watch his leaderless subjects suffer, Japhet snapped Boomstick: He started summoning all kinds of evil spirits and creatures to torment people Wiz: Then he hid himself away, high atop his massive library. Waiting for someone to come along and punish him for his actions Boomstick: Of course, he still wasn't going down without one hell of a fight. Wiz: Even when possessing the body of Valerie, Japhet can pose a significant threat with his attacks. Boomstick: But the real fun comes when the bird comes loose! Japhet reveals his true form Wiz: In this state, Japhet gains access to his full arsenal of competence attacks, all named after voice parts Boomstick: Alto is a weak attack that can mute foes, preventing them from using their special abilities. Wiz: And with Tenor, he can somehow poison his enemies and quickly kill them off. Boomstick: Soprano and Head Voice are much stronger attacks, capable of dealing huge damage to a target. But at the cost of his energy. Wiz: And all of these competence attacks are a guaranteed hit. Boomstick: And he's no slouch physically, either. Easily keeping up with the Batter Wiz: But if the state of his Zone wasn't evidence enough, Japhet is far from perfect. Boomstick: He's completely batshit crazy, for one! Wiz: Driven mad by years of regret and anger, Japhet has developed something of a deathwish Japhet: Alright, purifier. You are going to seal my fate? No matter. I am ready to die. Boomstick: But even if someone is brave or stupid enough to take him up on that, they'll be in for one hell of a fight. Japhet: I am Japhet, lord of the 2nd zone. I am the millenial firebird. Let the battle begin. Mogget Wiz: Long ago, in time immemorial, there were 9 entities known as the Bright Shiners Boomstick: Ranna, Mosrael, Kibeth, Dyrim, Belgaer, Saraneth and Astarael, 7 of the Shiners, joined forces to create the charter and the Old Kingdom. Wiz: But when the destructive being Orannis, the 9th shiner, opposed them, they banded together to seal him away. Boomstick: And when the 8th Shiner tried to stay neutral rather than help them, they made him into a slave as punishment! Talk about overkill. Wiz: His powers restrained and his body altered, the Shiner Yrael was sentenced to serve as the servant of the Abhorsen for the rest of time. Boomstick: And the only way he could be free again is if someone took off his collar. Wiz: Yrael's resentment for the Abhorsen line grew deeper and deeper over the centuries of servitude, leading him to become vengeful and violent. But even still, he was bound to servitude. Boomstick: Yrael's name was mostly forgotten, leading to his new name. Mogget Wiz: Even while bound to the body of a cat, Mogget is still quite effective when he needs to be. His claws are sharp enough to kill a horse in a single swipe. And he is still rather capable with magic. And he can even shapeshift. Boomstick: But the real fun is when the collar comes off! Wiz: His bindings broken, Yrael unleashes his rage and bloodlust. As well as his immense magical power. Boomstick: Bright Shiner was a fitting title for him. He's so bright you can't look directly at him! Wiz: Yrael's body seems to be mostly ethereal, as most attacks will simply go right through him. Such as Sabriel's daggers. Boomstick: But then Kerrigor kicked his ass, so maybe he's not so invincible. Wiz: He may not be invincible, but he's very, very hard to overwhelm Boomstick: He leveled the entire north wall of Wyverly College in a single blow, survived Astarael's tone at close range and even the manifestation of Astarael herself. Wiz: But it is implied that Astarael could have killed him had she wanted to. Boomstick: But then, Astarael could kill just about anyone if she wanted to Wiz: And while his bound form was weak, he eventually earned his freedom in the 2nd binding of Orannis. This allowed him to be in his true Shiner form permanently. However, he still seems to prefer the cat form. As he chose that shape for his rare visits to Prince Sameth Boomstick: Not like that true form ever seemed to be enough to help him. I don't think we've ever seen this guy win a fight against someone. Hell, even the humans he's tried to murder just wound up binding him again! Wiz: True, Yrael has a less than flattering win/loss record from what we've seen. But just remember that the kinds of people whom he's lost to consisted of an invincible Greater Dead, a group of Shiners, and someone who constantly kept his weakness on hand. Boomstick: Man, talk about picking the dumb fights Wiz: But even with his brash judgement and spotty history, Mogget has proven time and again to be one of the Abhorsen's most valuable allies... Boomstick: And their worst nightmare! Mogget and the representatives of the Shiners stand in a ring around the Destroyer, Orannis, in the middle of his 2nd binding. Orannis: Yrael... why? Yrael: Life. Fish and fowl, warm sun and shady trees, the field mice in the wheat, under the cool light of the moon. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle A small, white cat pads silently through the empty streets of Zone 2, coming to the front entrance of the Library. But in a flash of light, the cat is gone, replaced by an albino dwarf in white robes. The small man is greeted by the Elsen librarian, who mumbles a weak greeting that the albino simply ignores. Dwarf: I sense death here... and magic that I do not recognize... Elsen: I should point out that the upper floors are inaccessible because of the Spectres... Dwarf (Internal): Spectres? The place must be overrun by the Dead. No wonder I sensed death so strongly here... '' ''Dwarf: Thank you for the warning... The dwarf moved quickly up the stairs to the 2nd floor, until reaching a blocked doorway. No man could pass through the small gap left there. Keyword being "man". A white cat leapt gracefully out the other side, making the way up the next few floors. Until he entered what appeared to be a storage room. White Cat: This room reeks of death... what could be going on up here? ???: Ah... what do we have here? The cat looked around, seeing nothing until suddenly another, strange-looking cat appeared as if from nowhere. White Cat: You are permeated with the stench of death and magic... The strange cat hardly reacted to the first arching his back, letting his fur stand on end and hissing. Japhet: I am Japhet, guardian of the 2nd Zone. White Cat: And yet you allow Dead spirits to run rampant, allowing them to terrorize your people? Japhet: the disrespectful children must be taught their lesson! My Spectres are my punishers! Japhet's adversary bared his claws, flicking his tail behind him and showing his razor-sharp teeth. Mogget: So you are the necromancer responsible for this mess! I may no longer serve the Abhorsen, but I don't particularly like your kind... "Japhet" bares his claws as well, but seems to almost let out a small laugh rather than a hiss. The two felines stared each other down, drawing close at slow, careful paces. Japhet: You will soon see the error of your ways... FIGHT! The cats circled each other, eyes locked in a death stare. Mogget was the first to lunge out, sending the two of them tumbling into a white blur of fur, fangs and claws. Japhet got the upper... paw, biting down hard on Mogget's neck with far more than enough force to crush the bones of any normal cat. But Mogget, being no normal cat, simply yowled in pain before retaliating with his deadly claw, cutting a gash in his foe's underside. In the short time where Japhet flinched, Mogget pounced, getting on top of Japhet and clawing 3 more slices into the strange cat's face. Japhet: You are stronger than you look. Perhaps even strong enough to kill me... The cat's mouth opened, revealing the face of a small bird, which poked out and pecked Mogget in the face. By the time he recovered, Mogget was no longer standing before a strange cat, but rather a massive, beautiful firebird. Japhet had showed his true form. Japhet: No matter. I am ready to die! The huge bird immediately used Tenor, which caused Mogget to cry out once more, groaning as a strange poison began to affect his cat body. Japhet stood over him, wings spread flamboyantly. Japhet: I am Japhet, lord of the 2nd Zone! I am the millenial firebird! Japhet reeled back before swinging his spearlike beak to impale the small cat. But just before the impact, the cat became a swirling column of light, one that the bird's beak simply passed through and struck the stone floor. A long, white-hot tendril wraps around Japhet's neck, choking and burning him before throwing him against the far wall. Yrael formed into his humanoid, blazing shape, that seemed more liquid than solid. Yrael: And I am Yrael, the 8th Bright Shiner and ally to the king and the Abhorsen! Japhet stood up and flapped his mighty wings, seeming only mildly harmed by the blow he had just taken. Japhet: Let the battle begin. Yrael grabbed a crate and threw it at Japhet, but the guardian simply brushed it away. Japhet then used Soprano, a clear, clean note that made the inferno that was Yrael falter and flicker for a moment. But Yrael would not be held back for long, and roared in outrage as he twisted and flew as a missile of angry flame. The force of the collision sent the two of them clean through the brick wall of the Library, out to the would-be lethal fall. Japhet only got away just in time to be able to escape to the roof of the Library, leaving Yrael plummeting to the ground below. Japhet sighs and lowers his wings, looking down into the Zone below. For a moment, everything was quiet. But then a blinding, liquid fire shot up the side of the building, narrowly missing the off-guard Japhet and landing with a vile hiss against the cool stone. Yrael: I am going to kill you... painfully... A tendril burst forth and wrapped around Japhet's legs, pulling him down. The Bright Shiner gave the Guardian a scorching slap across the face before attaching many, smaller appendages to his head and neck. Japhet tried to sing out another attack, but his beak was held firmly shut. Yrael: I think we shall begin with the removal of the eyes... The small tendrils converged, slinking into Japhet's eye socket and scorching the tender tissue black beneath. The Firebird thrashed in vain against Yrael's grip as the appendages coiled and grabbed his eye. Yrael laughed maniacally as, in a slow, brutal motion, he tore out Japhet's eye, the wound already cauterized by Yrael's sheer heat. But in that moment, Yrael's grip loosened. And the bird, through the indescribable pain, sang out his Head Voice. The Shiner groaned and released his foe, holding on to where his ears would be on an actual human. In an attempt to shut up the bird, he attempted to coil into a living missile once more. But the bird, ironically, saw this coming, and switched to Alto, muting Yrael and stopping his missile attack before it could begin. Yrael: !!!? Japhet: Look at what you've done! The damage you have wrought! In the distance, a part of the Zone had become a bleak, white nothingness. Even from here, the mute Shiner knew that the area was now devoid of life. Japhet: My face! My beautiful face! Look at what you've done to it! Yrael: ... Japhet: What? The white-hot being slapped a tentacle against his face in a facepalm motion. Yrael charged after that brief pause, going for a close-range strike. Japhet, however, jumped back and used Alto once more, making Yrael thrash as if groaning in pain, but only to be silenced by the Muteness effect. Japhet slid into Soprano, bringing Yrael to what could only be described as knees by shape. Until finally he reached Head Voice, holding the note until the flickering Shiner began to dim. Yrael made one last attempt to use one of his attacks. Any of his attacks. But he couldn't. All he could do was writhe and struggle as he lost the power to hold his current shape, forcing him to revert to his weakened cat form. Mogget's fur began to grey and mat to his thinning body, as though he were rapidly aging. In one last action, he pushed through the muteness and spoke... Mogget: To be felled by a necromancer... the irony... The cat fell to his side, eyes glazing over. Japhet's note faded to silence as he stared down at the fallen Shiner with his one remaining eye. Japhet: What a dull note to end on... In the first precinct of Death The form of Yrael seemed to walk on top of the water as he strode along the border between life and Death. There, he saw the figure of the Disreputable Dog come into view. The two nodded to each other, and proceeded side by side into the thick fog of the river. KO! Boomstick: Well... damn! Wiz: While Yrael is very hard to defeat by physical means, and has more than enough raw power to put Japhet down, he was simply unable to counter Japhet's competence attacks. Boomstick: Once that muteness set in, Yrael's only option was to go for a direct assault. Which just wasn't enough. Wiz: With Yrael's destructive arsenal muted, he was simply no match for the guardian in the long run. Boomstick: Yrael could hold out for a while. But in the end, he had to face the music Wiz: The winner is Japhet Who do you think would win? Japhet Mogget Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles